


And The Year After That

by FandomsMoments



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMoments/pseuds/FandomsMoments
Summary: Mother’s Day 2019 with Charity and Vanessa





	And The Year After That

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome, i just threw this together today so it’s a little rushed.

“Shhh, boys, i promise you can hold the tray when we get into the bedroom ok? don’t want you tripping on the stairs.” 

Vanessa attempts to make her way up with toddlers weaving between her legs while she balances tea and breakfast on a tray. Sausages an’all.  
It’s Mother’s Day, officially. She’d only realised that herself and Charity hadn’t actually discussed this, until last night when a slight bit of panic ran through her. 

Usually, Tracy would buy her some flowers and a card with a messy scrawl from Johnny, since she didn’t have Kirin to do that. Last year, with not actually living together, it was the same and they were far too caught up in the veterinary suspension to think about it. 

So, last night, she decided that breakfast in bed was the best option. Breakfast meats are included this time, to avoid complaint. Getting Moses involved was important which of course meant Johnny wanted to join too and she found herself realising that the concern she would’ve felt a year ago had disappeared, and she smiles when Johnny wants to do his own doodles on the card she had originally brought for Noah and Moses to sign together. 

Noah wouldn’t get up early, so signed it last night but promised to be up after breakfast to give his mum the flowers Vanessa let him pick out and buy reluctantly at David’s Shop before closing yesterday. They’re currently in his very dark, sometimes musty teenage bedroom and she hopes they were left on his window so they’re at least getting a little light. She had managed to vase them before he escaped to game for the night. 

As she opens herself and Charity’s bedroom door the boys start shouting in unison, jumping up to grab the tray so that by the time she’s lowered it to their level and has it stable enough to walk over to the bed with them, Charity is lifting herself up with a groan. 

She looks beautiful; sleep mussed hair, pyjama top loose and twisted around her body, one shoulder bare, eyes bright in the light peaking through the curtains. 

“Sorry” Vanessa mouths, before smiling. Charity rolls her eyes, a smirk almost tugging at her lips. 

“Breakfast!” Johnny and Moses squeal.

Charity has to dive forward to balance the tray as it’s lifted onto her lap, along with the boys who have to leap up onto the bed. 

“Oh wow” Charity muses “I get eggs, bacon _and_ sausage today, what’s the occasion?”  
Charity looks up and winks to Vanessa and she shakes her head. 

“Mummy’s day, so we have to give you the breakfast in your bed like a queen, Ness says” Moses babbles, clinging onto charity’s shoulder as she takes a large gulp of her tea, not yet able to cut into any of her food. 

“Of course!” Charity enthuses, reaching forward to tickle Johnny’s tummy who almost kicks her plate clean off of her lap.

“Right!” Vanessa says sternly “off the bed, let’s get you two some cereal and wake Noah up eh? Leave the queen to eat in peace.” 

“No” Johnny shakes his head, pushing himself against Charity’s side. 

Moses is already down, talking about coco pops as he walks to the door. 

“You’ll see her soon Johnny, come on I’ll even warm up the milk for you”  
He only pushes into Charity’s side further as she picks up a slice of toast, dipping it into the egg yolk. 

“Go on, Johnnybobs, go eat your coco pops, then we will give your Mummy her card yeah?”  
He frowns, but with a nod of his head, he reaches his arms out to be lifted. As she does, she drops a kiss onto Charity’s forehead,trying to ignore the butterflies in her tummy as she realises Charity wasn’t clueless about Mother’s Day, like she made out. 

She knocks on Noah’s door loudly as she walks past and shuffles the little ones down the stairs, ready to get their cereal sorted and wait for Charity to come downstairs, hopefully in a good mood. 

“Did she like it then, our Charity? She’s not used to being spoiled for the right reasons” Chas asks, sipping her tea and crunching on more hard boiled ginger sweets. 

“I think so, and I should hope so, went all out on that breakfast, was yours alright? Sorry about not cutting off the fatty bits on the bacon, I was in a rush”  
She sits the boys down and places their bowls in front of them before reaching for the cereal cupboard. 

“Yeah ta, you really didn’t have to, paddy appreciates the grovelling though, you know, now you’ve gone all Dingle and started stealing cars” 

They both laugh, even if Vanessa’s is somewhat awkward with the humiliation still fresh. 

As the boys start to eat, milk dribbling down their chins. The warm milk forgotten by Johnny. Movement sounds down the stairs and the door opens. Charity, dressed but makeup free, hair half up, walks in with an empty plate in one hand, mug in the other and a card tucked under her armpit. Noah trails behind her, pyjama clad and half asleep with the vase of mixed flowers in his hands. He goes to put them on the countertop and receives a kiss on the cheek from Charity which he avoids half heartedly before smiling. 

Charity dumps her plate in the sink and discards her mug by the kettle before sauntering over with a “Hi Chas” before coming to a stop, hands at Vanessas waist, cards underneath one hand.

“Thanks for breakfast babe” Charity mumbles, squeezing her waist comfortably.

“Uh, it was the boys,not me” She replies with a serious tone. 

Charity smiles and nods slowly before leaning forward to finally press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss which lingers for only a few seconds more than it usually would by the breakfast table. 

“Break it up, kids present and a distraught Noah” Chas says, loudly. Vanessa hears Noah grunt as he pours out way too much cereal. 

“Johnny, actually has something for you, well, Johnny and Moses because he did insist” Charity looks down and passes one envelope forward, holding her unopened one close to her.

“Well, you can open yours too, thought you’d have done that already” 

“Same time then yeah? You’ve not hidden any pranks in here have you, it’s the first tomorrow, not today” 

“Shut up and open it” She answers, thumbing at her own envelope. 

Chas makes conversation with Noah while they open their envelopes, talking about her present from Aaron but Vanessa stops listening when she drags out an unevenly bent card, clearly handmade. 

‘Mummy’ (she thinks) is written in glitter gel pens, every colour adorning the front of the card. Stickers too, of course. Scratch and sniff ones, the fancy raised ones she brought and what looks to be stickers taken from apples and bananas.  
Inside, in Charity’s handwriting it says ‘To the good mum, love from the fun mum and...” the rest is signed messily from Johnny, Moses and just on the corner, written quite neatly, Noah. 

She fights back tears, as soppy as that is and smiles widely, only to see Charity doing the same, hiding her emotions a lot better than she ever could. 

“Thank you, boys” She lets out with strain, kissing each on the forehead, stopping at Noah to nudge his side and thank him directly, only earning “S’alright, Moses and Johnny wrangled me into it, threatened to kidnap me if I didn’t.” 

“Sure babe, I wasn’t there then was I?” Charity chimes in, hugging his side to thank him for her card and flowers again.  
“We spent ages on that babe, work of art isn’t it?” 

He shrugs and takes his bowl of cereal to the sofa, claiming all the seats at the table are took up even though Moses is already climbing down. 

“Fun mum eh?” Vanessa asks, leaning against the worktop next to Charity. 

“Yeah, fun Mum, that’s what we figured wasn’t it? And you’re good Mum, you know carrots n’ummus and all” 

Chas leaves then, nodding to the door into the pub and tapping her wrist. Charity rolls her eyes. 

“You’re a good mum too though, I think the card signed by the boys says that, Johnny refused to only let Moses and Noah sign it you know.” 

Charity pulls her into her side, fingers tickling the side of her neck gently. 

“Always defending my honour Miss Woodfield” Charity sighs.

Lips are pressed to her temple and she leans up to kiss Charity’s jaw. 

They both look over to the boys, climbing on and off of the sofa, toys in hand, annoying Noah who is probably regretting sitting there now. Charity looks sad though, in contrast to the smile Vanessa feels against her own lips. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, squeezing Charity’s hip. 

“Nothin’ just thinking about Debs, she’s in Whitby isn’t she, hope Sarah at least would’ve sorted something out for her.” She chews her lip absentmindedly before her phone rings.  
“Oh, speak of the devil, it’s debs.” 

Charity answers the phone and her smile is back. Vanessa decides not to mention her little text to Debbie reminding her to maybe ring her Mum this morning and wish her well. She has a feeling Debbie let’s it drop though when Charity grabs her hand and links their fingers together as she chats away. They sit down at the table, happy; watching the boys play, thumbs stroking soft skin, feet touching under the table. 

“Almost a full house, what a turn out” A voice comes from behind the pub entrance and Ryan walks through, chocolates in hand, a card too. 

Charity puts the phone down and looks to Vanessa. She shrugs, lifting Charity’s hand to kiss it. When Charity turns to greet Ryan, she lets out a breath. 

She thought he hadn’t got her text, she assumed he’d come over anyway but with Charity’s anxiety about Ryan liking or disliking her, she needed to make sure he’d come. 

“For both of you, cost me a right fortune having three mums this year” Ryan smiles, throwing the chocolates onto the table, letting Charity pull him into a tight hug. 

*

Charity stands by their (now) shared dresser, brushing through her hair, she winks at Vanessa through the mirror as she piles it on top of her head into a very messy bun, strands flying everywhere since her recent chop. 

Vanessa lifts the right corner of the duvet to let Charity in and snuggles right into the warmth she brings to their very cold bed. Charity presses a dramatically loud kiss to her lips. Inviting and warm even in its silliness. 

Charity wraps her arm securely around her shoulders, only pulling her closer, not even complaining about her cold feet. A first. 

“So, did you enjoy your day?” Vanessa asks, voice quiet. She tugs at one of the buttons on Charity’s night shirt. 

“Me? Yeah. S’pecially enjoyed Johnny insisting I was to be spoon fed at tea time, because I was still to be treated like a queen.” She shifts to her side so that they’re fully facing. “ what about you? Sorry I didn’t do quite as much as you did for me, didn’t know you’d go to all the effort of a breakfast and all that.” 

“I loved my card, made me a bit emotional actually.” 

Charity nods, running her hands gently down her side, comfortingly under the duvet. She settles her hand on her hip.

“The tears were a giveaway babe, but, I wouldn’t expect any less of a reaction really, you know Johnny and Moses usually get distracted after two minutes of anything, well, they spent almost two _hours_ on that thing and I wasn’t allowed to leave their side.” 

“Well, I guess we both had a good Mother’s Day then, I’d even call it the best.” Vanessa replies, blushing a little under Charity’s gaze. 

“Yeah” Charity whispers, “me too.” 

Charity breathes out and relaxes in their hold, she leans forward. Vanessa does too, and they meet in a loving, sweet kiss. 

They part in kind, foreheads pressed together. Vanessa feels Charity’s teeth tug lightly at her bottom lip so she kisses her again, long and slow. 

“You’re amazing” Charity murmurs. 

“Not as amazing as you” She replies. 

“Really?” Charity questions, grabbing Vanessa’s right thigh and tugging her just so she’s covering Charity’s body with her own. “Do you fancy showing me how amazing you think i am then?” 

“You are _so_ bad Charity Dingle.” 

“And that’s what you love about me, babe” Charity quips. 

“I love a lot of things about you, dare I say everything, even.” 

“Well that’s good, because we are engaged and I’m going to need another Mother’s day just like this one next year, and the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after tha-“  
Charity’s voice muffles when Vanessa draws their mouths together and their emotions are let out in heated movements, sensual sounds and whispered words.


End file.
